I'll Love You Forever
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: He's a senior. She's a freshman. It all started with her dad's lucky lock. A love story about two of your favorite characters. From the day they meet, til the day they say I do. CHAPTER ONE ADDED.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my story that I started to write yesterday when I was denied my computer privileges. It picks up at the beginning of the episode "See you in September" in season two, but does not follow the story line at all.

**I'll Love You Forever**

**Prologue**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"Twenty-nine, eleven, thirty-five. Twenty-nine, eleven, thirty-five!" Lucy Camden muttered under her breath, trying to open her father's old _'lucky lock'_.

"Need some help?" a boy asked her. "What's your combo?"

Lucy turned around to find a tall blonde man at least three inches taller than herself standing behind her.

"It's twenty-nine, eleven, thirty-five." she told him. "But it's no use, it won't open."

The guy tried the combination and pulled on the lock. It didn't open. He kicked the locker and pulled harder. The lock reluctantly snapped open to reveal a piece of metal covered in dried glue.

"Simon!" Lucy muttered. "I am _so_ gonna kill him!"

Lucy turned to the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm Lucy, Lucy Camden. Thanks for helping me with my lock."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Kevin, Kevin Kinkirk. He told her. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Matt Camden, would you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucy sighed. "He's my brother."

"Well then; looks like you've got your work cut out for you. b don't worry; all Camden's earn their place on the social hierarchy, eventually." Kevin teased.

Lucy frowned. "You know Kevin; I'd rather not be popular for being Matt and Mary Camden's little sister."

"Oh really?" Kevin said. "How about being popular for dating a senior?" he asked.

That got Lucy to smile.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked seductively.

"Maybe." Kevin smirked.

"Well then, I _must_ accept." Lucy replied graciously.

They both laughed.

"So, where's your next class?" Kevin asked.

"Um…physics. Room 119." Lucy told him.

"Really?" Kevin asked, impressed. "Physics as a freshman?"

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I took biology in seventh grade and they didn't want to pull me all the way back."

"Cool. Looks like we're in the same class." Kevin said, as they began to walk down the hall.

* * *

ok, that's sort of long for a prologue, but it's not like it matters 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, I wrote this chapter after standardized tests, so maybe that was why it's sort of…strange, lol, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've never received so many reviews on one chapter before. : )

**LiLbIt2bLoNdE02:** thanks, it's hard managing four stories at once…

**Latisha C:** good, I just hope it stays that way

**daddyzangel108:** well, I'm registering for the ninth grade now, so I've been thinking a lot about high school, lol

**andie07:** this soon enough 4 ya?

**pokethepenguin01:** no, its fine, constructive criticism is good for an author. Especially the most stubborn author on the web, but I don't think I'd bother to rewrite it, its sort of that love at first site sort of thing

**JesseMcCartneyFan:** correction, you need to update ALL your stories, you haven't updated anything since February! lol, j/k, no but really, you do, but don't worry, I'm working on it, it wont be a good chapter though, since I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block on that one, and I've also got a Mary/Wilson fic in the works

**lilmonkeygirl31:** if you like them so much then why don't you write one, I would love to read something new : )

**KinkirkFan:** lol, same goes for you

**BleedingSpirit:** Wow, thanks! I just hope the rest is as good : )

**alg1367:** lol, thanks, you know, you're my tenth reviewer on this story, I'm surprised, I didn't think this story would get so much feedback, I just wrote it because I was bored: )

**7HFan03:** thanks, but seeing as how I have so many fics, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update.

**I'll Love You Forever**

**Chapter One: Brotherly Love**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"Um, is this the Physics class?" Matt asked.

"Yes it is. Please take your seat." the teacher replied.

"Okay then. I was just asking, because that girl over there, she's a freshman," Matt told the teacher, as he walked over and sat down next to Lucy.

"Matt. Go." Lucy told him sternly. "I am NOT sitting by my older brother in class!"

When Matt refused to move, Lucy moved across the room and sat with Kevin and his friends.

"And one rule we should lay down," Lucy whispered to Kevin once she sat down. "Let's not mention any of this to anyone. If Matt finds out, you're dead. And technically, I'm not allowed to date yet either. But then again, my parents let me go out with Jimmy last year." she smirked.

Kevin smiled at his new _'secret girlfriend'_. He knew this would have been the perfect time to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Not with Matt on the other side of the room.

At the end of the day, Lucy was sitting in her geometry class.

"Hey." said the girl sitting to her right. "I'm Patty-Mary."

"I'm Lucy." Lucy replied.

"Ahem!" The teacher coughed from her desk at the front of the room. "I have to go down to the teacher workroom to copy a few more syllabi. I'm leaving Miss Camden in charge."

As soon as the teacher left the room, Lucy cried out.

"All right, you heard the woman! I'm in charge here! Everyone in a circle on the floor!"

The class laughed as the followed Lucy's instructions.

"Alright," she continued. "The name of the game is Truth or Dare. Patty-Mary, you can go first."

"Alright." Patty-Mary said. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

Lucy smiled. "Truth." she said simply.

Patty-Mary got a devilish smile on her face and asked, "Okay Luce, if you could date any guy in the entire school, who would it be, and why?"

Lucy groaned. "That's not fair! That's two questions!"

She sighed as Patty-Mary glared at her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but what is said in this room, STAYS in this room. Because if word of this gets out to my brother, not only will I be dead, but so will the guy I'm about to name."

Lucy looked around as the majority of the class nodded, and continued.

"Okay, well, if I could date anyone in the entire school, it would most definitely be Kevin Kinkirk."

Lucy looked over at Patty-Mary and noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Oh," Lucy said. "Right, I forgot to answer why. Um…he's sexy, and smart, and he already asked me to be his girlfriend this morning."

When Lucy had finished listing all of Kevin's great qualities, (which o on for a LONG time) she had a huge grin on her face. But she saw that Patty-Mary's look of shock had only grown.

"Uh…Patty-Mary?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Patty-Mary just covered her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I did NOT need to know that!" Patty-Mary wailed.

"Well you shouldn't have asked." Lucy said slyly.

"No." Patty-Mary replied. "I had no clue that you would say Kevin. Because I honestly don't want to hear about my brother's 'sexy bod' as you so bluntly put it."

It was Lucy's turn to be shocked. "Oh my gosh! Kevin is your brother? You are SO lucky! Wait a sec," Lucy said, thinking it over. "No you're not, you can't date him!"

At this the whole class burst out laughing, as the door creaked open.

Lucy turned her head to see none other than Kevin standing in the doorway.

"KEVIN!" she squealed, running up and throwing her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't say you had a sister!"

"He has a brother too." Patty-Mary said. "But I bet you didn't know about him either."

Kevin sighed, sending a glare his sister's way, and leaning over to Lucy.

"I thought we were going to keep this a secret?" he asked.

Lucy smirked. "Well, a little game of Truth or Dare got in the way of that, with a little help from your sister of course."

Kevin laughed and turned to the rest of the class.

"Um, where's Ms. Bryan?" he asked.

"She went to copy some syllabi." Patty-Mary said. "She put Lucy in charge. But your oh-so-responsible girlfriend here decided to start a game of Truth or Dare. Didn't know what you were getting yourself into, eh' Luce?"

Lucy sighed as Kevin sent her a look.

"Well I was told to come in here and tell you to shut up. So, shut up." He leaned into Lucy. "Hey, I'll meet you outside after class. Tell your brother you're coming to my house to get a head start on the physics project."

Lucy laughed as Kevin kissed her and left the room, leaving the whole class staring.


End file.
